Isabel Menard
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario | career_start = 2009 | website = }} }} Isabel Menard (born May, 1991 in Ottawa, Ontario is an ice hockey player for the Syracuse Orange. Her sister Talia also plays for the Orange.http://suathletics.syr.edu/roster.aspx?rp_id=7537&path=wice Career highlights Syracuse *Oct 16, 2010: In a 7-1 win against Connecticut, Isabel Menard recorded the first hat trick in Syracuse Orange women's hockey history and added an assist. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/101810_Weekly_Release From November 30 to December 4, Menard registered two goals and two assists in a span of three games. She had a goal and an assist in both wins against Wayne State to help the Orange start conference play with two wins. As of December 6, Menard’s 16 assists rank 14th nationally and tie for second in the CHA. She now has nine multiple-point scoring games this season, a Syracuse program record. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Dec_6_2010.pdf *At the end of the 2010-11 season, Menard was one of twenty-five nominees for the Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award. She has been Syracuse's leading scorer since her career began in 2009. In 2010-11, she registered 15 goals and 22 assists, ranking 24th in the nation in points per game. Her 15 goals rank 25thand is tied for 22nd in assists (21). She has recorded a program record 11 multiple-point scoring games this season.http://suathletics.syr.edu/news/2011/2/22/WICE_0222113450.aspx with members of the Ottawa Senators (PWHL) team. (Left to right: Cassie Seguin, Isabel Menard, Stefanie McKeough and Jamie Lee Rattray]] Boston University For the 2011–12 Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey season, Menard joined the Boston University Terriers. In her Terriers debut on September 30, 2011, she logged three assists against North Dakota.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/093011aaf.html The following day (also against North Dakota), Menard scored her first goal as a Terrier.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/100111aaa.html On January 25, 2012, Menard logged the 100th point of her NCAA career as Kerrin Sperry earned her first shutout of the season as the Terriers prevailed over the rival Boston College Eagles by a 6-0 tally.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/012512aaa.html In the first game of the 2012 Beanpot (women's) tournament (contested on January 31), the Terriers defeated #7 ranked Harvard to advance to the finals. Menard contributed to the win with a goal and an assist. In the Terriers following game (on February 4), Menard logged a five point night (one goal, four assists), as she had a hand in every Terriers goal scored in a 5-1 defeat of New Hampshirehttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201202/feb6wwr.pdf Hockey Canada She was part of the Canadian National Under 22 team that competed in the 2011 MLP Cup. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/151571/la_id/1.htm Awards and honors * Isabel Menard, '2010 CHA Rookie of the Year'http://www.chawomenshockey.com/documents/2010/3/4/200910chaotyrelease.pdf?id=371 *Isabel Menard, 2010 CHA All-Rookie teamhttp://www.chawomenshockey.com/documents/2010/3/4/200910challrookierelease.pdf?id=372 *Isabel Menard, 2010 First Team All-CHAhttp://www.chawomenshockey.com/documents/2010/3/4/2009-10_CHA_All-league_teams.pdf?id=373 * 2011 Patty Kazmaier Award Nomineehttp://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201102/feb21kaz.php * 2011 All-CHA First Teamhttp://suathletics.syr.edu/news/2011/3/7/WICE_0307112811.aspx CHA Weekly honors * Isabel Menard, CHA Rookie of the Week, (Week of October 12, 2009)http://suathletics.syr.edu/news/2009/10/12/WICE_1012093710.aspx * Isabel Menard, CHA Rookie of the Week, (Week of October 19, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2009/10/19/WHOCK_1019091910.aspx * Isabel Menard, CHA Rookie of the Week, (Week of November 23, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2009/11/23/WHOCK_1123092026.aspx?path=whockey * Isabel Menard, CHA Rookie of the Week, (Week of December 7, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=81 * Isabel Menard named Rookie of the Week (Week of February 8, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010/2/8/WHOCK_0208103918.aspx *Isabel Menard, CHA Player of the Week (Week of October 18, 2010) References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1991 Category:Syracuse Orange women's ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators (PWHL) players Category:Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey players from Ottawa